


I Don't Own Him

by anxiousdraco



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Eugene Yee Lang - mentioned, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdraco/pseuds/anxiousdraco
Summary: Shane doesn't own Ryan. Ryan doesn't own Shane. But they do belong to each other, and maybe the other isn't as oblivious to it as they think.





	I Don't Own Him

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm back with some unbeta'd, hastily written, sloppy Shyan! This is consuming my soul. So in this fic it's a little bit of Possessive!Shane which leads to them confessing their feelings. Eugene is painted badly in the beginning but is redeemed at the end :)
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr!! @ richiefkntozier

Shane did not own Ryan. That was obvious, as Ryan was his own person and Shane didn’t want to own him anyway. But when it all came down to it, Ryan was Shane’s. He was _Shane’s_ best friend. _Shane’s_ co-host. _Shane’s_ movie partner. Shane’s everything. And Shane was all those things to Ryan, too. Well, maybe not the last one. But it was wishful thinking.

Shane did not own Ryan, but goddamn if he didn’t wish Ryan would notice how in love Shane was. Anyone else could see it. Half the comments on the Unsolved episodes and Postmortems are talking about how Shane looks at Ryan like he put the stars in the sky. And to Shane, Ryan did do that. Ryan put the stars in Shane’s eyes, that’s for sure.

So one day, when Eugene, the Widely Renowned Most Attractive Buzzfeed Employee, was leaning on Ryan’s desk, with his hand on Ryan’s shoulder, and his face _way_ too close to Ryan’s, Shane saw red. 

He didn’t want to be like this. He knew from a young age that he wasn’t straight but he didn’t know he could be so, so in love with someone, that anyone being around them made him feel like he was getting punched in the throat. Some say that jealousy isn’t healthy. And Shane gets that. But he couldn’t help it.

Anyway, Ryan was oblivious to Shane’s feelings and was obviously also oblivious to Eugene’s flirting and odd proximity. Shane walked up to his own desk, and sat down in his chair rather loudly. Ryan was surprised and Eugene turned to look at him.

“Hey, big guy. You’re a little late today,” Ryan laughed softly. Eugene rolled his eyes, and Shane definitely took note of that.

“Yeah, I woke up kind of late and then decided, ‘Hey, I’m already late. Why not enjoy my coffee.’ And took my time walking here,” Shane glared (softly, hopefully) at Eugene. “Oh, hey Eugene. What are you doing over here?” Shane knew Eugene’s desk was literally two or three desks over, but oh well.

Eugene sighed. “I was talking to Ryan, but I have some stuff to catch up on editing. So...bye, Ryan!”

“See ya!”

Shane’s blood pressure started lowering after a few seconds, and he was hoping he wasn’t redder than a tomato.

“You alright dude? You seem kind of...irritated.”

“Yeah, sorry. While I was enjoying my coffee I also spilled it, so I guess I’m kind of moody!” Shane forced a laugh. “We have some audio to record right?”

“Yeah, the booth is booked and we can go in in,” Ryan checked his watch, “about ten minutes.”

“Nice. I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick but I’ll meet you in there, little guy.”

“I’m average height, Madej!” Ryan yelled to his retreating co-host.

++

Ryan made it to the booth first, which he was relatively thankful for. He adjusted the mics, already knowing how high to put Shane’s. After getting the videos arranged, he shot Shane a text saying he was ready whenever.

Now, Ryan did not own Shane, either. And Ryan, like Shane, didn’t want to own his friend. But he felt really, really happy when Shane got jealous. Ryan knew his heavy crush on Shane was unrequited, and he was fine with that. He’s gotten rejected in the past so he just keeps his feelings for other people to himself nowadays. And when Shane got jealous or possessive, it made him hopeful. Like, maybe Shane _did_ have feelings for him. Yeah, Shane has only ever dated girls. And yeah, he never flirted with anyone, it seemed. But that doesn’t mean he’s straight.

And Ryan held onto that, tight. He hoped that one day Shane would love him back, and if that day never came, whatever. As long as he had Shane by his side, that’s all he needed. And that’s another reason he never confessed. If Shane didn’t reciprocate the feelings, Ryan would not only lose the guy he loves, but his best friend, and his co-host.

In the midst of all his thinking he barely heard Shane enter. He snapped out of his reverie and greeted his best friend. “Hey, Sasquatch. Ready to record?”

“Yeah.”

The blunt response was odd, but Ryan shrugged it off.

++

After they had recorded their extra voice lines, and gone over some evidence (“You mean bullshit?”), their time in the soundbooth was nearing an end. Ryan was almost done packing up when Shane grabbed his shoulder.

“Ry?”

“Yeah?”

“Who has the booth next?”

“Uh, it’s 10.30 and I don’t think anyone booked it till 11 so we have thirty minutes, if there’s anything else you wanna record.”

Shane took a really deep breath, and followed that with a sigh.

“You alright, Shane?” Ryan looked his friend in the eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Okay, so I’m going to ramble a bit, okay? But just...just let me get it all out, and you can yell at me when I’m done okay? Nod if you understand.”

Ryan was confused but nodded anyway.

“Okay. Ryan Bergara. I’m in love with you.” Ryan opened his mouth slightly but Shane shushed him. “No, let me finish. I have been in love with you for...I don’t know how long. Probably since I was introduced to you. I have never been so sure about anything in my life. I’m in love with you, and you are all I want in life. I don’t care about anything else. Just you. I’m sorry for just, like, unloading this on you, and at _work_ of all places. But you’re _so_ oblivious and I can’t handle it anymore. I love you. And, and, seeing people just get close to you, it fucking _infuriates_ me because, like, I know I don’t own you and I know we’re not dating but god, I want you all to myself and the thought of you with anyone else makes my bones and my heart ache. I love you, Ryan Bergara.”

Shane exhaled loudly. “Okay. You can yell at me now.”

Ryan hugged him instead. “Thank fuck,” he sighed into Shane’s chest.

Shane hugged him back but asked what he was being hugged for.

“Okay, my turn. Shane Madej, I am also in love with you. I, too, felt like it was immediate. I love you too, so much. I’m sorry that I’m oblivious, but so are you, since I have not been subtle in the slightest. Everyone knows how I feel. It’s not a secret, really. I don’t have to tell them, people just ask me about it. And they know. I want you all to myself, too, and you can have all of me in full. I love you, Shane Madej.”

“Oh…”

“Oh? Shane, we both professed our love for each other, and all you say is ‘oh’. Come on, man.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Ye-” Ryan didn’t finish his word. He was cut off by Shane and he was thankful for that. And also he was thankful that Eugene told him to reserve the booth till 11, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this I love U


End file.
